New Era
by LadySolstice
Summary: Usagi begins to take on her role as Serenity, how will the world react? What about her announcment? Why are the Generals back?
1. Default Chapter

Lady Solstice stands at the top of the stairs, surveying the crowd. As usual, the room below her is filled with both those she has invited, and those who just happened to notice the activity in the portals. Checking her clothing quickly to make sure there is no lint, or wrinkles or some such, (Lady Solstice is wearing her usual outfit. Long, white silky skirt. Slippers a silver colour, with pearls fastening them together. Her shirt itself is rather small, just a white tube top really, but it is covered with a shimmering silver material that clasps behind her neck and is fastened to the top of her skirt. Around her waist are a string of pearls that, oddly, seem to be a pink colour. Her hair is down, reaching her waist.)  
  
Sure now that everything is in order, Lady Solstice descends into the crowd. People greet her as she walks past them, and she stops to chat with several people. Out of the corner of her eye, Lady Solstice can see Ezri directing the other fairies to refill drinks, platters, and generally keep things clean.  
  
She excuses herself from the young man whom she was speaking to and walks to stand in front of the huge flat screen T.V.  
  
Realising she is about to speak, the crowd quiets down. Even those who are playing in the game area stop to pay attention.  
  
"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming tonight. I would especially like to thank Usagi and Mamoru, as well as their friends for coming today. I always like to see the stars of each nights show her to review and add their comments to it."  
  
Lady Solstice turns to the flat screen. Ezri is hovering above it, near the controls.  
  
"Alright, are there any questions before the show begins?"  
  
"Yes, actually." Rei, wearing a rather fetching kimono puts up her hand.  
  
"Yes, Hino-san?"  
  
"What is the rating of this story?"  
  
Lady Solstice claps her hands.  
  
"A great question! Actually, I'm rating this story R, for what may happen later, but most of it shouldn't get over a PG-13."  
  
Chibi-Usa laughs from her position between her parents.  
  
"Mama, that means I can watch it, right?"  
  
Usagi looks down at her daughter, then at her husband. Mamoru nods.  
  
"Yes, sweetie, you can watch it."  
  
"Yea!!"  
  
"Okay, now if there are no objections, Ezri, will you please start the show?"  
  
Nobody said anything so Ezri started pushing buttons on the control board. The lights dimmed down to almost nothing, and the screen flickered, then turned on. 


	2. New Usagi

Tsukino Usagi yawned as she woke up. She glanced at the clock on her headboard and smiled to herself, noting that it was only six am. Being careful not to disturb Luna, Usagi climbed out of bed and dressed silently. After making sure Luna was still asleep, Usagi gently shut her bedroom door. She tiptoed down the stairs.  
  
1 'Today it begins.' Usagi thought with a small smile. She walked into the kitchen, surprised to see her mother was already up.  
  
This was nothing compared to the surprise Ikuko felt.  
  
"Usagi, is everything okay?" Ikuko rushed over to her daughter and put a hand on Usagi's forehead.  
  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
"It's six o-clock in the morning, you're never up this early."  
  
Usagi knew she would need to get used to this kind of reaction, so she just smiled.  
  
"I wanted to be early for school for once, Mom. I don't need another detention."  
  
Ikuko stopped herself from gawking by turning back towards the stove. She didn't want Usagi to see her tears. 'My little girl is growing up.' Ikuko thought happily. She placed a pile of pancakes in front of Usagi, along with a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Thank you." Usagi said as she started eating. Slowly, instead of wolfing it down as usual. Ikuko found herself staring at Usagi wearily, expecting that at any moment Usagi would squeal, or jump up and rush out of the house, or just do something Usagi-like.  
  
But no, Usagi just finished the pancakes and the juice quietly. Then she stood up gracefully and carried her dishes to the sink.  
  
Usagi then went up to Ikuko and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Mom, that was delicious."  
  
Usagi left the room, leaving Ikuko to wonder just what had made Usagi change so much?  
  
Usagi left the house, checking to make sure she had everything she needed in her book bag.  
  
2 'Yes, everything is ready now.' Usagi felt her stomach twist nervously. She was beginning to regret saying no when Mamoru had offered to drive her to school. Mamoru had warned Usagi that things may seem strange for awhile, but she had just laughed and told him to worry about himself. Usagi wasn't the only one who had changed. Both she and Mamoru had let go of their old lives the night before, and embraced their future as Queen and King.  
  
3 Walking down the street, Usagi couldn't help but notice the change was not so pronounced in Mamoru. He had always been strong and brave.  
  
People were definitely going to notice her change, Usagi thought as she twirled her fingers through her long ponytails. They would notice even before her hair turned silver.  
  
Usagi noticed how quiet the school seemed. Of course, Usagi had never arrived before the other students before. She saw a form standing by the school sign and walked up to him.  
  
"Nephrite, what are you doing here?" Usagi stood in front of the general, and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serenity. I know we agreed to keep out of sight, but I just wanted to wish you luck."  
  
Usagi smiled.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked lightly.  
  
Nephrite flushed.  
  
"I was, worried about you, Princess."  
  
"There's no need to worry, I can handle myself."  
  
Nephrite nodded, his cheeks still slightly red.  
  
"Now go, before anyone recognises you."  
  
Nephrite bowed and turned away.  
  
"And Nephrite?"  
  
He turned.  
  
"Yes, Princess?"  
  
"Remember to call me Usagi, I'm still using that name."  
  
"Yes… Usagi."  
  
* * * *  
  
Usagi sat in her desk, conscious that everyone was watching her. She kept her back straight and her head up.  
  
"Say that again, Miss Tsukino?" Miss Kinoshita was staring at her in shock.  
  
"I said, yes ma'am."  
  
"That's what I thought you said." Kinoshita sat down in her hair with an odd expression.  
  
"Bring it up then."  
  
Usagi stood up and brought the papers with her. She placed the n Kinoshita's desk.  
  
Miss Kinoshita stared at them. Then she looked up and stared at the class.  
  
"Uh, students, just continue with whatever we did yesterday. I'll be with you in awhile."  
  
Usagi didn't wait to be dismissed; she walked back to her desk and got out her books.  
  
She refused to look up, even though she heard the other students whispering. They all seemed so surprised that Usagi had done her homework. Usagi was glad that Naru and Umino weren't in this class, so she didn't have to speak to anyone.  
  
About five minutes before the lass ended Miss Kinoshita called Usagi to her desk. When she spoke her voice carried a note of wonder.  
  
"Usagi, I must say this is a fantastic essay. You've been holding out from me, haven't you?"  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Since you started school here last year I have been your first class, and not once have yu shown such creativity. Why would you hide your intelligence?"  
  
Miss Kinoshita's face twisted.  
  
"You didn't have Miss Mizuno do this for you, did you?"  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You doubt me?" Usagi kept her voice controlled.  
  
Kinoshita was speechless. Usagi had never showed such control and authority before. Usually if a student took that tone with her, Miss Kinoshita would give them a detention.  
  
3.1 But from Usagi…  
  
Miss Kinoshita was too surprised to be angry.  
  
"I guess not. I expect you to do your best from now on."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good, now go back to your seat."  
  
Usagi did so, collecting her books and zipping up her bag as the bell rang. Instead of jumping up and racing out as she would usually do, Usagi stood up gracefully, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
The next class passed quickly. Students and teachers alike seemed to sense something different about Usagi, and they were extra polite. The male population of Juuban High suddenly seemed enthralled her. When Usagi walked down the hall, boys from al grades would follow her movements with their eyes, pretending not to, of course.  
  
Several boys didn't bother to hide their attraction, and by lunch Usagi found herself being followed by a half-dozen boys. She had politely declined to let the carry her bag. A couple of girls were showing interest as well, and one was flirting shamelessly.  
  
Usagi didn't like this girl at all; she was loud, rude, and Usagi could sense the girl's violent personality.  
  
"Beat it, boys."  
  
The train of guys following Usagi dispersed under the girl's glare.  
  
Usagi continued walking; determined to ignore this person.  
  
The girl didn't like that idea and put her arm around Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Hello, babe. My name is Masako. You're pretty cute."  
  
Masako blinked when Usagi shrugged off her arm.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not interested." Usagi walked off. Masako hurried after her, catching up with Usagi outside. Masako grabbed her arm, making her stop.  
  
"Hey, that was rude. Can't you see I'm trying to be friendly?" Masako's leer said otherwise.  
  
"Remove you hand." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
Usagi tore her arm away violently, bruising Masako's fingers in the process.  
  
"Hey!!" Masako raised her hand to hit Usagi.  
  
Someone caught her arm and threw Masako to the ground.  
  
"Get lost." Makoto's voice was cold. "She has no interest in you."  
  
Masako glared, getting up slowly. She snorted, flipped her hair, and stalked off.  
  
"Thanks, Mako." Usagi said.  
  
"Hey, no problem. That girl has a bad attitude, and a worse reputation. How did you meet her?"  
  
Usagi watched as Makoto rolled out the blanket; then started unpacking her lunch. Usagi sat down across from her.  
  
"She just sort of found me. A rather rude individual, I must say."  
  
Makoto looked at her oddly, this wasn't how Usagi usually spoke. Makoto just shrugged it off and started eating, chatting with Usagi between bites. About twenty minutes later Makoto knew something was up. Usagi wasn't showing any of her usual spunkiness.  
  
Usagi was eating her lunch, picking through it thoughtfully. That decided it, Makoto set down her chopsticks and stared.  
  
"All right, spill it. What happened?"  
  
Usagi put down the bentou box she was eating from and folded her hands on her lap. She raised her eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"Can't you tell, Makoto?"  
  
Makoto's eyes filed with tears then, because she could tell. The eyes watching her were not those of Tsukino Usagi, they were the eyes of Serenity.  
  
"Princess," Makoto said, she started to cry.  
  
Usagi took Makoto's hand and wiped her tears away with a gentle hand.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Makoto shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm overwhelmed."  
  
"Sweet Makoto. My strong warrior with the gentle heart; do you still wish to be my soldier?"  
  
Makoto looked startled as her head snapped up. Usagi wore an expression of understanding.  
  
"There will be great changes. I am offering you a normal life, if you want it."  
  
"Serenity, I will always be by your side."  
  
Usagi smiled, her face so bright that Makoto couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Then that is how it will be." Usagi grinned, and her voice became playful.  
  
"Now eat your lunch, before it gets cold."  
  
Makoto laughed.  
  
'Some things may change, Princess. But then, some things will always be the same.' 


	3. Decisions and Revelations

After school that day Usagi was walking down the hall, once again being followed by her admirers.  
  
Makoto and Ami were waiting for her by the front doors.  
  
"Hey Usagi," Ami said cautiously. She looked very relieved when Usagi smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys, but I can make it from here." Usagi said with a wink. There were murmurs of protest from the group of boy, until Makoto pointed to the red sports car that pulled up. Mamoru got out of it and waved to the girls.  
  
"That is her boyfriend."  
  
The boys sweat dropped and mumbled words of apology. They walked away, careful not to annoy Mamoru, who looked easily capable of beating them all at once.  
  
"Mamo-chan." Usagi said happily. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.  
  
"How has it been going?" Mamoru asked when the kiss ended. He glanced over at Makoto and Ami.  
  
"They know." Usagi informed him.  
  
Mamoru smiled at the girls.  
  
"I take it you have decided to remain senshi?"  
  
Both girls bowed.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Would you ladies like a lift? I'm going to today's meeting."  
  
Ami and Makoto both thanked him as they climbed into the back of his car.  
  
* * * *  
  
The two girls let themselves out of the car, but Usagi waited for Mamoru to open her door.  
  
"Are you nervous?" He asked her as he offered his hand. Usagi had spent the ride over silently, looking out the window.  
  
"A little, but not about the senshi. I know they are loyal to us."  
  
"Then what's bothering you? Is it the generals?"  
  
"No, not them either. It's the rest of the world, our families. Will they understand?"  
  
"You know there will be opposition." Mamoru said gently.  
  
"The dark moon…" Usagi sighed.  
  
"Let's not think of that now, we still have time. There are other concerns, loser to us than that one."  
  
Usagi nodded, taking Mamoru's arm and walking with him into the café.  
  
The entire senshi team was there, even Setsuna. They fell silent as Usagi and Mamoru sat, telling them that Makoto and Ami had already filled them in.  
  
"I guess I'll start." Minako said after a moment. "I think it's safe to say that we all want to remain senshi, right?" There were no objections. "Good, with that out of the way, I have to ask: why now?"  
  
"Certain events have occurred that convinced me it was time." Usagi answered.  
  
"Like what?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Well, for one, I an no longer hide my power level."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
Usagi glanced at Mamoru. He moved slightly so that he was blocking Usagi from the view of the other café patrons.  
  
"This." Usagi took her brooch from her school uniform, opened it, and lay it on the table for everyone to see.  
  
An almost inaudible gasp ran through the team.  
  
"Where is the ginzuishou?" Michiru asked hoarsely.  
  
Without answering, Usagi bent her neck to let everyone see. The ginzuishou appeared at the base of her throat. It glittered for an instant, then faded.  
  
"How did that happen?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I got a visit from my mother, six weeks ago. Since then I have been training with the ginzuishou's power."  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Rei hissed. "You could have died!!"  
  
"She didn't." Mamoru pointed out.  
  
"In about a week my appearance will be as it was on the moon kingdom." Usagi continued.  
  
"That doesn't give us much time to prepare." Haruka grumbled.  
  
"There is no need to prepare for that, I will be able to hide my sigil." Usagi said.  
  
"Can I assume there's more?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to have to ask you to remain seated." Mamoru said sternly. Just then the doors to the café opened and four men walked in.  
  
The Inner Senshi jumped to their feet instantly.  
  
"What are they doing here?!" Makoto yelled. Several people in the café turned to look at her.  
  
"Nice to see you again, too." Kunzite remarked dryly.  
  
"Sit down." It was an order from their princess, so they sat.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"These are the Negaverse's most powerful generals. We killed them a long time ago." Ami answered.  
  
"Obviously not." Jedite said rudely.  
  
"Enough. The generals are here by my invitation. You will kindly refrain from killing each other." Usagi smiled, but the Inner Senshi didn't find it funny at all. Mamoru told the generals to sit down, and the men took the chairs opposite the Senshi.  
  
"Why aren't you dead?" Makoto hissed in a quieter voice than before. The Outer Senshi looked at her in surprise.  
  
"The ginzuishou brought us back." Zoicite told her, his tone annoyed.  
  
The Senshi stared at him in horror.  
  
"Why in the name of all that's good would you bring them back from the dead?" Haruka asked Usagi angrily. "They are not worth the risk you took. And you," Haruka glared at Mamoru. "How could you let her do this?!"  
  
"Calm down, Haruka. They are not evil. It's true that they were Queen Beryl's generals at one time, but before that they were Endymion's." Usagi said.  
  
"They were captured and brainwashed when defending my family in the castle on earth, during one of the Negaverse's first raids. We didn't know much about Queen Beryl then, and we underestimated her. The sacrificed themselves to save my mother and father."  
  
No need to mention that the old King and Queen of Earth had died anyway, once the four Generals were taken care of. Endymion himself had been unable to save them.  
  
"They were taken when protecting Endymion's family, a debt I could not overlook." Usagi said.  
  
"Still, Usagi. I don't think it was a good idea to bring them back, not by yourself. It takes up too much of your energy." Minako was trying to be reasonable, doing her best to ignore the generals.  
  
"It couldn't have been that easy on you." Michiru said in a worried tone.  
  
"Actually, I almost died." Usagi said.  
  
The team couldn't say anything; they were speechless. Their princess had almost died without them even being aware of it? Unthinkable!  
  
"Okay," Minako said when she could speak again. "You told us there were several reasons for choosing now as the time to change, and you've given us two. Are there any others?"  
  
Usagi found Mamoru's hand under the table.  
  
"Actually, yes."  
  
She started blushing slightly.  
  
"Well spit it out, it can't be any more surprising than them." Rei pointed her finger at the generals.  
  
"Don't bet on it." Nephrite told her.  
  
Seeing that Usagi wasn't able to say it, Mamoru told the group for her.  
  
"I'm going to be a father."  
  
Silence.  
  
"A father? You mean…" Ami stared at Usagi, who was blushing more now. There was a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Usagi's pregnant?!" Rei's voice rose several octaves. Setsuna, who had been quiet up till now, looked up sharply.  
  
"Yes, I am. I thought it would be best if my daughter was raised without having to hide her identity. Besides, we all know that Chibi-Usa didn't age normally, she was a child for at least nine hundred years before she came to us. "  
  
"You're carrying Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru asked, interested.  
  
"I must be. She never said anything about having an older brother or sister, so it must be her." Usagi had been smiling, but now her tone became serious.  
  
"We have to decide if we will tell our families or not."  
  
The reactions to this unexpected news were varied. Ami looked worried, Makoto was sad, Rei looked oddly guilty, and Minako appeared surprised. Michiru and Haruka looked at each other, an unreadable look passing between them.  
  
"I don't have to worry about that, I guess." Makoto said sadly.  
  
"Don't be sad, I don't have to tell anyone either." Hotaru smiled at the older girl.  
  
"Nor I." Mamoru added.  
  
"I'm telling my family tomorrow morning." Usagi told them all.  
  
"I've never really thought about it, I don't know how my mother will react." Ami said thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess my parents won't mind." Minako grinned. "They were big fans of Sailor V back in England."  
  
"Michiru, Haruka, am I right to assume you don't want your family to know?" Usagi looked at them sympathetically. She had heard the story of Michiru's family meeting Haruka's family, and the blow-up that followed the two girls coming out.  
  
"Hell no." Haruka said firmly.  
  
"It's too probable our families will betray us." Michiru added.  
  
"I'm willing to erase you from your families minds. They will not remember you at all, if you want." Usagi was dead serious.  
  
Everyone was surprised, not even Mamoru had thought Usagi would do something like that, that she could do something like that.  
  
"You would do that for us?" Michiru asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course, it's up to all of us to protect each other, we can't have people leaking information."  
  
"Then yes, please." Haruka said.  
  
"I will do it in one week, that should give you enough time to think about it. It's a big decision." Usagi could see how Michiru and Haruka were dazzled by her suggestion.  
  
"Rei, will you tell your grandfather?" Usagi asked politely.  
  
"Uh, heh, actually… my grandfather already knows."  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he found out when that demon attacked him for the rainbow crystal. I know that was a long time ago, but he waited almost a year to tell me. When he did he told me I didn't have to confirm it, as long as I knew he was there if I needed help." Rei looked embarrassed when she finished speaking.  
  
Hotaru looked over at Setsuna, who had been silent so far.  
  
"What about you, Setsuna? Is there any advice you can give us, any warnings?"  
  
Setsuna looked at the younger girl sadly.  
  
"You know as much as I do."  
  
Everyone looked at her. The generals watched her carefully, unsure of how to act around her. They didn't remember her from the past, all they knew was the short description Endymion had given them.  
  
"I have been suspended from my duties as timekeeper, until such time as Chronos sees fit to reinstate me."  
  
The girls were all sympathetic.  
  
"How did it happen?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is Chronos doesn't want to risk anybody knowing what will happen in the next stretch of time. It's not that big of a deal, really. It's just means that I won't be able to warn you of any danger."  
  
Usagi could see that Setsuna was upset, no matter what she said, so she decided not to say anything more about it.  
  
Usagi stood up, Mamoru and the four generals standing with her.  
  
"I think I'll go home now, I'm getting up early again tomorrow, and I want to spend this evening with my parents anyway. It's the last time I have with them before they know."  
  
She started to walk towards the exit, everyone following her.  
  
Outside, Usagi climbed into Mamoru's car, declining help from anyone.  
  
"You guys should all go home, spend some time with your families, or prepare for the publicity we'll get." Usagi told them as she and Mamoru drove off.  
  
The Generals and Senshi stood on the sidewalk, looking at each other uncomfortably.  
  
"Michiru-mama? Can we go home now, I'm tired." Hotaru asked. The Outer Senshi excused themselves, leaving the Inners behind.  
  
"So…" Jedite said, trying to break the silence.  
  
"Look, I don't care what Usagi says, she is far too trusting. I'm going to be watching you guys, so you'd better not do anything wrong." Rei stalked off.  
  
"She's got some temper." Kunzite said, watching her leave.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're not our enemies anymore." Ami said. "I think we'll need all the help we can get."  
  
"Hey, you guys look pretty good for people who've been dead for awhile." Minako said cheerfully. She seemed willing to accept the generals as friends. Makoto wasn't going to be as rude as Rei, but she didn't like them either.  
  
"I'm going home." She told the girls. She left, only nodded at the generals out of politeness.  
  
"Actually, we should get back to Endymion's apartment, we have a lot of things to do." Nephrite said. The others agreed and said good-bye to Ami and Minako.  
  
On her way home, Minako's thoughts echoed everyone else's.  
  
'What happens now?' 


End file.
